The Effects
by ThisIsACabbeth
Summary: Akihiko is awoken to Shinjiro's coughing. He knows it's because of the pills, but Shinjiro won't tell him anything.


The Effects

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE PERSONA CHARACTERS!**_

_**Uh, sorry for the crappy title, couldn't think of anything else! Forgive me!**_

He heard it…every day and every night. It scared him somewhat, to hear that deep rumbling cough that erupted from his friend's chest and throat. He stayed awake every night listening to the restless sleep that came from next door. He found himself picturing that he was holding that coughing person in his arms, cradling them softly. Why…why did his friend have to take those dreaded pills?

"It's none of your business Aki," he would hear him say, and brush him away coldly. He knew it…those pills were killing him, but he still kept a tough face.

It was another night of listening to Shinjiro have one of his famous coughing fits. Akihiko found himself lying awake in his room, arm over his eyes to let his hearing intensify. He could hear Shinjiro roll around in the bed, he could hear that horrid cough of his, and he could just picture Shinjiro's body covered in a cold sweat and shivering. The effects of the pills taking their toll on his friend's body. He suddenly shot up, hearing a loud groan and a thud. He jumped out of bed and ran out the door, not even bothering to shut it. He ran next door and threw the door open.

"Shinji!" Akihiko exclaimed quietly, seeing his dark-haired friend on the floor, clutching his chest tightly.

"A-Aki…" Shinjiro looked up, eyes clouded with pain. Akihiko felt his own chest clench at the sight.

"Shinji! Just hold on!" Akihiko gripped his friend's shoulders tightly and heaved him up, letting him lean against the bed for support. Shinjiro watched with half-lidded eyes as Akihiko disappeared, then reappeared with a glass of water, which he gave to him. Shinjiro drank it without a second thought, feeling the burning pain in his chest go down.

"Did I wake you up…?" Shinjiro asked, allowing Akihiko to support him as he lowered him back down onto the bed. Akihiko shook his head and gently laid his friend's head against the pillow, listening to him sigh softly at the softness. "That's good…" Shinjiro felt sleep trying to over-take him again.

"Why Shinji?" Akihiko asked suddenly, gripping the blanket tightly. "Why do you take those damn pills?!" Shinjiro rolled his sleepy eyes. This again?

"I don't want a repeat of what happened last time," Shinjiro answers simply, referring to when his persona went out of control and killed somebody. "Next time…I could lose somebody really close to me." Akihiko knew he was sleepy, but was his fatigue this bad?

"Like who, Shinji?" Akihiko whispered softly, getting closer to his friend so he could hear him as his voice got softer.

"Like…you…" Shinjiro's eyes closed as he said that, making Akihiko blush. Like him? Did Shinjiro care that much about him? Akihiko then realized how close his face was to Shinjiro's, the blush already on his cheeks getting darker as his body began to take control over his mind. His face got closer to Shinjiro's. The brown-haired teen's lips were slightly parted, and the look on his face was peaceful. Akihiko's eyes closed as the already small gap between them disappeared, their lips connecting in a simple kiss. Akihiko then pulled away from Shinjiro, covering his mouth with his hand as he realized what he just did. Covering up Shinjiro completely with the blanket, he exited the room quickly, hoping that Shinjiro was asleep and wouldn't know that he kissed him. Little did he know, Shinjiro slept the rest of the night with a smile painted on his lips.

The next morning found Akihiko in his bed sleeping peacefully for the first time in awhile. A loud knock awoke him and he sat up, in his nightclothes, which was only a pair of shorts. "Come in…" he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. The handle turned and Shinjiro stood in the doorway, smiling. Akihiko stared at him in disbelief, Shinjiro was…smiling? Was he dreaming?

"Morning Aki," Shinjiro said.

"Sh-Shinji…what are you doing here?" Akihiko finally noticed his lack of clothes and pulled the blanket over himself. Shinjiro simply shrugged and shuffled over, sitting on Akihiko's bed.

"You're the one who took care of me last night, right?" he asked, staring at the ceiling. Akihiko managed a weak nod that Shinjiro barely noticed out of the corner of his eye. "Thanks Aki…I must've said some pretty fucked up things though, right?" Akihiko shook his head and clutched the blanket tighter. "Heh…but I do remember something against my mouth that was soft," Akihiko went rigid and blushed. He was awake?! Shinjiro then turned to look at him. "Care to continue where you left me hangin'?" Akihiko gulped, watching Shinjiro stride over to him.

"I-I…" was all that escaped his lips. Shinjiro shrugged, taking the lead this time and leaning forward, capturing Akihiko's mouth in a soft kiss. Akihiko didn't know Shinjiro could be this gentle, so he kissed back, beginning to feel Shinjiro become more forceful. Well, there goes the gentle thought. Soon both were panting from lack of oxygen. And much too soon after that, Shinjiro pulled away, a small string of saliva the only thing connecting them. Akihiko's face was flushed and he was panting softly, his eyes half-lidded. Shinjiro smiled and licked his somewhat sore lips, the string breaking as soon as he did that.

"So, how was that Aki?" Shinjiro asked. Akihiko just stared at him with disbelieving eyes. "That was for uh…thanks for helping me out last night," he stood up and patted Akihiko's head. "Well…see you downstairs Aki."

"Ah…" Akihiko touched his mouth with his hand and blushed, shaking his head and getting ready for the upcoming day. He didn't see Shinjiro go back to his room to take those pills again. He didn't realize that Shinjiro took those pills so he wouldn't go out of control again…he was taking it to protect him…

_**A/N: I sure write a bunch of Shinjiro-x-Akihiko oneshots, don't I? But it's so full of angst and love and history and stuff! *squeals* Angsty teen boy love makes me smile on the inside. :3**_


End file.
